


Found on Earth: Star Trek-DS9 places

by ChaskaQuntur



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fanart, Fanfiction, Inspired by Photography, My First Fanart, My photography, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaskaQuntur/pseuds/ChaskaQuntur
Summary: Photographs and illustrations of my own--following the landscapes and characters of Star Trek-Deep Space 9. I start with "The Great Link" extracted from a late summer photograph of one of the Great Lakes-Michigan shore.





	Found on Earth: Star Trek-DS9 places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Places from the Star Trek-Deep Space 9 universe found on Earth, photographed and reimagined.

Late summer, Great Lake Michigan becomes The Great Link: <https://www.instagram.com/p/B2fPKMrAoSF/>

Swipe through the pictures: 

1) Healthy Great Link

2) Diseased Great Link

3) Great Lake Michigan at dusk, summer --the model for The Great Link. 

> [
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2fPKMrAoSF/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)[
> 
> View this post on Instagram
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2fPKMrAoSF/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2fPKMrAoSF/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of "The Great Link" and all places in the original DS9 universe belong to Paramount. Images and illustrations shared here are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of "The Great Link" and other places featured here belongs to Paramount. Images are mine.


End file.
